Make Me Melt
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Ice cream isn't the only thing melting when Cody and Bailey are together... - Warning: EXTREMELY FLUFFY! :D Please read and review!


**A/N: Wow, seems like I haven't written for the Suite Life in such a long time. But alas, I am here now, and excited that the episode entitled 'Prom Night' has bestowed upon me the motivation to continue my works! ...wow, that sentence was so weird. How did I even come up with it? Oh, well(: **

**Here's some Cailey fluff as an apology to my absence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything right now, but I will once tiger002 and I take over the world! :D**

* * *

Since the end of May was approaching, it was a hot and sunny day aboard the S.S. Tipton. The pools, decks, and pretty much anything that was outside were full of students and passengers taking advantage of the beautiful weather. However, one small shop located on the Lido Deck was packed with only teenagers. Their backs and shoulders pressed together as a result of the minimal space the room had. Many were growing impatient and beginning to groan, but one teen could not be happier.

"I can't believe they've just now opened the ice cream parlor to the students again!" Cody Martin exclaimed happily, as he stood in a long line that consisted of students.

Bailey Pickett rolled her eyes. "Yeah, thanks to Zack! His one man stunt caused everyone to miss out." She was one of the irritable students, wanting nothing more than to leave the small store.

Cody looked at his girlfriend as if she were exaggerating. "Now, it wasn't entirely his fault, Bailey."

"Yes, it was! Hence, _one man stunt_!" the farm girl argued. "He put paperclips in all of the ice cream that the ship contained! How he even got that many paperclips is still a mystery to me..."

Cody ignored her and stood on his tiptoes to see their progress in line. "Man, there are so many people! How long have we been here?"

Bailey looked at her watch and let out a huff. "An hour."

"It's been an hour?" Cody asked in disbelief. "Doesn't seem like we've been here all this time."

Bailey began to fan herself with her hand in an attempt to cool off. "This ice cream better be as good as I remember it. Only letting the passengers have it when they got in the new supply was just cruel!"

Cody smiled. "Can you imagine how much money they lost by depriving teens of ice cream?"

"Exactly, and for three months actually! Zack pulled his prank in, what? February? When no one even buys it because it's so darn cold outside?" Bailey pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. The whole situation was making her head reel. All she wanted was some ice cream, then to go lay by the pool. She had never been one for purposely tanning, but graduation was just around the corner. So, that was some sort of motivation for her to not have pasty colored skin.

"I agree; not letting any students buy ice cream during the months that it's actually hot is just a waste," Cody replied. Suddenly, much to their surprise, the line began to move once again. The couple quickly advanced to the counter and could see the ice cream in view. "I don't even know which kind I want. It seems like such a big occasion!"

Bailey giggled. "It's just ice cream, Sweetie. No need to make a huge deal of it."

Cody chuckled along with her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, then rested his head on the side of hers. Bailey responded by placing her hands on tops of Cody's and relaxed into his embrace. They were quiet as they stared at all the flavors on display in front of them, contemplating on which to get.

"Can I help you?" the employee behind the counter asked with the scoop ready in hand.

"Uh, I'll take mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, please," Cody answered.

As the worker began getting Cody's ice cream, Bailey muttered, "How original."

"Hey, don't say anything my about flavor decisions when I know that you're going to get just plain chocolate! Now, that's _so_ boring," Cody defended.

His statement shocked Bailey. "You still remember my favorite ice cream?"

"Of course; why would I forget?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just figured that since Paris..." Bailey trailed off, not wanting to think of the long gap in which they weren't together.

Cody frowned at the sudden tension he felt her have. He squeezed his grip tighter around her waist. "Bailey -"

"Here you go, sir," the ice cream parlor employee said, holding out Cody's cone.

"Thanks." He released one arm from Bailey to take the frozen treat. "She'll have chocolate in a cake cone."

He felt her relax once again. "Thanks, Sweetie," she said quietly.

"My pleasure."

Soon, the pair had paid and began walking hand-in-hand down the decks of the ship. Cody licked his ice cream and grimaced. "It tastes like metal!"

Bailey laughed loudly. "Of course you would be the one to get the kind that was never replaced!"

"You want some?" Cody threatened, nearly shoving the ice cream in Bailey's face.

She let out a high pitched shriek, followed by a giggle, as she dodged her boyfriend's attack. "No, Cody!"

He laughed at her reaction, and tossed his horrible ice cream into a nearby trashcan. "Man, so much for a big occasion. I didn't even get any that was good, even after waiting all that time!" Cody stuck out his bottom lip as if pouting.

"Would you like me to share mine with you, Cody?" Bailey asked, altering her voice to sound like she was talking to a small child.

Cody smiled and opened his mouth, waiting for his bite, but was thrown off guard when Bailey forced the entire cone onto the lower half of his face. "What the? Bailey!"

She smiled deviously as she threw her remaining ice cream onto the ground. "Whoops, my bad; here, let me get that off for you." Bailey gently pushed Cody's chest until his back ran into a wall behind them, and then she forcefully kissed him hard on the lips.

Cody's eyes widened at her actions, but he then quickly gave in by placing his hands firmly on her back. As she continued their kissing, Bailey moved her hands so they were lightly gripping Cody's neck. Much to Cody's surprise that she would do this sort of thing in public, Bailey kissed the sides of his mouth as well, in attempt to remove all the ice cream. Cody pulled her closer to him by tightening his grasp around her back. He smiled into her lips, causing her smile into his in return.

The heat of the day had no comparison to the heat that was shared between the two in their moment.

Bailey pulled back slowly, giggling as she did so. "I love you."

Cody's lips broke out into a lopsided grin. "I love you too, Bailey. You never cease to amaze me."

"And you never cease to make me melt," Bailey replied as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Awh, ice cream...melt... Very clever, my dear," Cody praised with a wink.

"Care to do so again?" Bailey questioned with her lips inches from Cody's. Before he had time to answer, she pulled him in for another searing kiss.

Neither of them noticed the chocolate ice cream that lay at their feet, as it continued to melt from the heat surrounding the air.

* * *

**A/N: Wooh, that took long enough! Well, that kissing scene was inspired from **_**The Notebook **_**when Allie did the same thing to Noah. If you've seen that movie, then picture that part. If you haven't seen that movie, then shame on you! It's sooo good! :D**

**Anyways, please review! It would mean a lot to me. I wanna know how I did with the characters since I've been gone for such a long time!**

**Thanks sooo much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
